Necrocide
Necrocide is an unrated 2.1 Extreme Demon created and verified by Zylenox on February 23, 2019. It is a sequel to his older level Necromancer. Much like his earlier level Annihilation Nation, the level has a factory-theme to it, but this time with a lot of red screen effects and a much more intense song. Gameplay The level starts off with a timing-based cube section with a lot of screen vibrations and popups to distract the player. At 1%, the player turns into a mini-UFO for a split second, then back to the cube again (staying mini) to then get thrown into a mini-ship section which too, lasts for a split second around the 3% mark, before going back to normal-size cube again which also that, lasts for a split second. Up next is yet another short section involving the UFO with 4 gravity portals that the player has to go up and down through, into a short wave-spam section, which after passing throws the player into a different-looking scene of the level involving the cube. After that is a mini-ship section where the song swifts beat and the player flies through big razor-looking sawblades whilst having to avoid hitting red orbs located mid-air. The song ramps up after this point after the player goes back to the cube again for a very spam-based triple-speed section involving gravity orbs. After said part the cube has to jump over two sets of triple spikes to then get thrown into a new scene of the level starting off as a normal-size ship, where, much like the earlier part, the player must avoid hitting red orbs, but this time through deadly spiked pillars, rather than through sawblades, after a short straight fly-section with the ship whilst upside down, a short slow-speed spider part follows. After this, the song ramps up heavily right after 20% and the level becomes 4x speed with a very shaky-dual ball part where the player must change gravity with the ball numerous times. The speed slows down a split second as a cube section follows, before speeding up again accordingly with the song for the next section which is a spamming based mini-UFO section. Up next is a short robot-part and then is one of the longer sections of the level where the player becomes a dual-ship and they must perform numerous sets of straight-flying and gravity changes, the player then turns single as the ship for a split second and up next is yet another spider-section which is too, very long. One of the most intense parts of the song follows with a long swing copter-section where it starts off as a swing-copter using the ball-icon but changing to a spider-icon later in and the player must swing through numerous tight pillars and spaces whilst the screen vibrates and the player is chased by a black demonic monster sticking its tongue out. At 54% the gameplay becomes a little less hectic as the speed slightly goes down and the player goes into a robot-section with a lot of difficult jumps that last for a bit before turning into a wave that shifts from normal-size to mini-size and is seemingly harder than the earlier section. Up next is a mini-UFO section very similar to one that can be found in Killbot featuring a lot of screen-popups and flashes along with shaking. In the final section starting at 75%, the song changes tone and the player turns into a ship that has to fly up and down through tight pillars whilst being upside down (the faces of two demonic creatures can also be seen flashing on both sides of the screen during this section). This section continues until the end of the level, where it ends with a moderately long straight fly section. Trivia *The password for the level is 666666. *The level contains 249,981 objects. *Many people believe it is a sequel to Annihilation Nation, but it is actually not. *Zylenox considers it his best level, and the level is praised by many as one of the best-decorated levels in the game. *The level is believed to be harder than Annihilation Nation and Zylenox has said he believes it is around 40th on the demons list. *The song cannot be found on Newgrounds and is also not allowed for use in-game, which also significantly lowers the level's chances of getting rated. *During the last straight fly, different icons can be found underneath the player. The icons in order represent Spamdrew128, GunnerBones, Cubpletionist, Phatpig123, Scrammbled_Eggs, and Zylenox. Walkthrough Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Unrated levels Category:2.1 levels